The Clanker Mercenary
by Jack101
Summary: The Clanker Mercenary took the lives of Alek's parents. Now it is Alek's turn to share their fate. But the Clanker Mercenary will soon find out that his mission won't be easier than expected. And it will cost him to pay the price.


**Note: New sentences will be added if I have time. Enjoy, comrades!**

Hunting the Prince

"My name is Lucas Ferdinand, I am a Clanker mercenary who serves only the Clanker nations. From an orphan to a cold but merciful mercenary. I am one of the German assassins succeeded in the killing of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, and his wife, Sophie Chotek. So many blasted soldiers guarding one of the wealthiest people in the Ottoman Empire. First we try to explode Franz and Sophie, but that doesn't work well. Many members of the Black Hand who help us are captured. And then we try shooting the rich couples, that doesn't work either. There is a lot of chaos going on in the city, almost got caught. In the afternoon, we have to disguise as guards in order to reach and kill the Heir and his Sophie. It was a success, just one drop of poison on each wine and...so long uncle and aunt. But the mission is not over, the Archduke's son is still living. They wanted me to kill him even though he is not allowed to inherit his father's lands and titles, because his mother is not a 'royal blood'. I don't care, I just want to get the job done. Aleksander is the name of my prey, and he is guarded. What a wonderful challenge. Even though he is my youngest cousin, I will kill him with no shame. No pity. Just get the job done. For the Fatherland."

"Do I have to kill him? I know Alek since he is just a defenceless baby. He's just a child, how can he rule an empire? I question my superiors, but they said it has to be done. Alek needs to die. Besides, Germany is a catholic country. And they hate the Ottomans because they do not believe the true meaning of God. I hate the Ottomans, they killed all of the six missionaries (except one), who are my friends and cousins. The Ottoman Empire never like Christians, and they shall meet their downfall to hell. Alek must die."

"Gas mask or mask. Which one gives me a good fearsome look. My helmet is fine, except for that pointy knife at the top (I might be able to use that as a weapon). Hmmmmmm, which one..."

"Hunting for Alek begins."

"Damn, Alek is with the British inside the whale-like zepplin. I cannot get close to it, my plane will get shot down. Until next time."

"I'll be fighting the Darwinists today. Alek will be dead later."

"Adolf Hitler is really getting me mad. I punch the idiot out of him so that he will know how to be careful. I fought alongside with him against the French. We get along sometimes, but he always did something that really piss me off. Like beating up a cowardly Jewish prisoner. Hitler will know when he is on the ground, bleeding."

"They gave me a walker. Haven't ride one for several years since I live with my girlfriend in Paris. I miss her...no...not now."

"I prefer Machines instead of Beasties. Beasties are a load of crap. We found a village full of Darwinists. This is going to be fun."

"My walker is unstoppable. I killed a lot of Darwinists. They should know that machines can rip the flesh of animals. For the Clanker nations. For Deutschland."

"Yeah, that's right! Retreat! Run for your lives, Darwinist cowards! My walker will crush your pathetic flesh! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"Total distruction. Crushing every buildings in my way. I felt so ALIVE! How I love it in my youth and...BARKING SPIDERS!"

"The Commander didn't know that there would be a BIG BEASTIE waiting for us inside a factory. We suffered many casualties. I manage to destroy this Beastie with the strength of the walker. But my walker is broken. I would have used it against those who are protecting Alek. Barking Spiders...what in the name of God is Barking Spiders anyway? Some curse word? I need to get to know the Darwinists."

"Disguising myself as a citizen in Constantinople. I hate the Ottoman Empire. They're not Christian. By the way Constantinople wasn't build by the Ottomans, it was stolen. They stole Constantinople from Christians and renamed it. Ottoman Empire...I shall see its empire crumbled. Alek, the future prince of the Ottomans, must be killed. And there he is now. Talking to...that boy looks...what the...he is not a boy...his a..."

"I'm losing track of Alek and his friends. Damn, their too fast."

"The rebels are slowing me down."

"Spying of what they are doing. Taking pictures on them. That British boy is not...damn...I've been spotted."

"A Clanker machine on the streets? How very ugly..."

"The Behemoth...that devil monster just ate Goeben. Damn the Darwinists! So many sailors died. Even their Tesla Cannon is useless. Damn. Until next time, Alek."

"That girl...that British girl...she looks familiar besides the tomboyish appearance. She looks just like the girl that I love so much. The girl that I love is dead, died from an ungodly disease. She should have convinced me to become a normal citizen. She should have married me and we have children. But she's gone. No...no...no...NO! This is just the PAST! That British girl almost killed me from the skies. She is protecting Alek. DAMN IT! After all the traveling! Besides, what in the name of God is the British girl doing in the British Air Service? No women are allowed to join the military, unless...the British girl is disguising herself as a boy. Smart for her, but her secret won't last long. Alek will know. But he will die before he figures it out."

"Almost killed by the Japanese. Sheesh, many of my victims died from my hands. Too easy but almost overwhelmed. Blasted Ninjas and their allies!"

"I have the powerful weapon of all, the Tesla Gun. Using this awsome weapon killed many of my enemies who are in my way. I like the way my victims get killed in a funny way by the lightning energy."

"Alek is escaping, but not from the Tesla gun!"

"Damn Darwinists. Even their animals cannot survive the lightning blast."

"It's raining. I hate the rain. Lightning from the skies, very beautiful."

"Alek is inside that...plane with skins? Never mind that, its moving away."

"Yes, I'm aiming perfectly on Alek's plane. You will share your fate with your parents, Alek. In a painful death of lightning. For Germany...what...no...NO! Out of recharge! No LIGHTNING ENERGY...rrrrrrrRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"The Tesla gun is useless, for now. Now, I need to travel in search of that kid, AGAIN! Should have got him...damn that British girl and her friends!"

"Finally, I found the Leviathan. After several weeks."

"Getting close to kill Alek. Without Alek, the Ottoman Empire will crumble. I shall avenge Constantinople and its inhabitants from the past."

"I'm putting a disguise so that the crew of the Leviathan won't know me. I hope my Darwinist accent works."

"Found Alek alone. Staring outside of the window. I shall kill him from behind...wait...but he is just underage. He cannot rule an empire at the age of 15. But it has to be done. If I left him alive...then the Ottoman Empire will not fall. I have do this. I will be rewarded heavily. Even though he is just a child, I have to..."

"I have a long conversation with Alek. My Darwinist accent gives me a different personality. We talk and talk, and I said to Alek that my name is John Wayne. I never get along with a prey before. Alek said he has a problem with his best friend named Dylan. The two argued something that makes Dylan lose control of his temper and punch the face of Alek. After Dylan knew what he did, he went to his cabin. Alek tries to get in by knocking. His apologies still makes Dylan silent. Poor child, I'm starting to pity Alek. I told Alek about my girlfriend, how beautiful she is and how we never argued and fight. I told him how she dies, and mentioning that pains my heart. Then, I remind Alek to go to Dylan and talk some sense to each other. I don't know what I said earlier, but I made Alek to have full courage. As he went away, I stared outside of the window. Should I kill him? Not yet. Forgive me, Lucy my love, I still need to kill Alek. For Germany."

"Exploring inside the Leviathan. Very interesting...if I manage to ride the Leviathan, I will crash it in a nearby land. And Alek will be an easy target. If I have the guts to kill him."

"Hmmmmm...killing the Leviathan captain will be a bonus. If he is dead, then the Leviathan crews' spirit will be reduced. And the whale ship will not intefere the Clanker battles, for now.

"Newkirk...what a funny name. A boy who is very afraid of beasties. Makes me laugh. What a monkey."

"Docter Barlow...granddaughter of Darwin, the creator of the beasties, eh? She has a pet thylacine named Tazza. That pet reminds me back in the good old days of me hunting tigers. I have over 13 heads of the tigers in India, and 100 heads of lions, cheetahs, jaguars, and the laughing dogs. Birds are my favorites to kill on hunting locations. Hunting in Africa is where I met my girlfriend. She is a better hunter than me because her kills are high. We hunt together until we retire to Paris...oh, Lucy. The gift you have given me is beautiful before you died. You said take care of her, but I send our gift to the orphanage because I cannot raise her alone. The gift is more valuable than golds or diamonds. Why did I send her away? The gift looks just like you, Lucy. But she also looks just like...that British Girl. No...stick to the mission...not the past."

"That small weasal-like animal named Bovril is very cute. But he doesn't seemed to trust me...he said something...like 'MISTER SHARP.' What does he refer to?"

"Time is up. Now to search him and kill him. Alek."

"I've been talking to a goofy Darwinist janitor named Jack Hudley. He eventually revealed the location of Alek. What a fool he is!"

"There he is...Alek...talking to the British girl. They are about to kiss...and I will ruin the romantic moment."

"One shot in the head...but he is just a child...no...the mission comes first."

"Shot him between his hair. Still alive. That is just a warning."

"The couples almost saw me..."

"I'm going to charge Alek and his girl. Get ready."

"That was easy. But the British girl is blocking my shots for Alek. If she is willing to die protecting Alek, then they will die together. I said 'Auf Wiedersehen, your highness. See you in the Kingdom of God.' Pointing my gun at the couples. Hesitated for a moment but I remember my objective. Alek shall die. For Deu-AHHHHH! WHAT THE-!"

"STUPID ANIMAL! GET OFF ME! RAAAAA! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! RAAAAAA! Oh God, what have I done..."

"I should have known that Bovril is going to ambush me. He gives the romantic pair a couple more time to escape. That little runt wasted my bullents while he held on to my face and use his claws to scratch me. I hate Beasties. I manage to get him out of my face and threw him to a wall. I hit him severely with the butt of my pistol. I guess my temper has gone too far. At first, I throw Bovril in a trash nearby, but his broken bones while he is unconscious makes me pity him. Took him out of the trash. Bovril is injured and really needs medical attention. I carried him."

"I give Bovril to Jack. He is pissed off when seeing Bovril's broken bones. He said he will hurry to the hospital right away. Jack also warns me about a Clanker Mercenary in the ship. Pft, naive.

"My disguise won't help me for long. Heard an alarm."

"They know I'm here. My patience is limited. I shall end this right now."

"Defeated many Darwinists along the way. Newkirk, you coward! Knock him unconscious."

"The numbers of the Leviathan crew seems unlimited. HA!"

"I threw a knife at the Leviathan Captain's head while he and the crew are not looking. Instant kill. HEADSHOT. The crew is really piss off. A great battle awaits me."

"I took control of the Leviathan. Now to crash it on the..."

"The Leviathan lies still on the plains. Many Darwanists are struggling. They are still looking for me."

"Volger, my used-to-be-friend whom I always defeated him in fencing matches, was shock that I am the one who killed Alek's parents alongside the assassins. He is one of Ottomans responsible for the escape of Alek in the previous days. He said he will not fail the future heir to the throne. I said to him that the Ottoman Empire deserves to be wiped out from Earth and from God. Once more, just like the good old days, we fight in a fencing match. This time, it is the 'fight to the death'."

"I finally defeated Volger. He was stabbed right in front of Alek. The chase begins."

"His fast. But not for long."

"Alek is now trap on a dead end. 'Only God can save you, Alek,' I said, 'Not your friends.' I shot him. Right in the neck, before the British Girl push me."

"My mission will soon be over as long as I escape from the angry British Girl and her comrades. Her screams brought fear inside my heart. She won't be very easy to kill. Waste my bullets on her and her comrades to hold them off."

"That beastie plane is very ugly! Disgusting. But I need to ride it in order for me to escape."

"Barely escaped. But somebody is following me."

"That British girl is on my tail. Got to evade."

"The most challenging opponent I've ever faced. This British girl won't give up no matter what."

"She's too fast! Damn."

"Taking too much damage in my plane. My mission will not fail. I am the Clanker Mercenary."

"I have my pistol ready. A few shots to her engines and she will scream to the ground. If I have a better shot...damn it...she won't hold still."

"One shot on the engines...Got it. Bye Bye birdy...wait a minute..."

"DAMN IT! She shot me down!"

"My plane crashed...wounded...my girlfriend keeps appearing inside my mind...she said why...got out of the plane...but my legs...not moving...bleeding...losing blood..."

"The British girl's plane crashed, too. But she is not wounded. She is coming with a pistol. I need a weapon. She is almost there."

"My pistol aiming at her. The British Girl froze. I tried firing her hand, which is holding her own pistol. One shot and...no bullets...damn...she came over me, with an angry look on her face (her fiery eyes doesn't scare me), and knock me out...whites all over my eyes..."

"Failure...I failed...I failed...Alek is still alive. How...a bullet on the neck should finish him...damn the medics. They captured me and questioned me. Volger, who survives his wounds, is angry. But the British girl was more angrier than him. She punch me so hard that I am dizzy. She questions me, but I laughed, calling her a Darwinist scum and Alek will die from the next day of assassination. She punch me several times. Harder than the original. Too hard...can't look straight...getting dizzy...Volger stops her...but I...my mission is a...failure...after all...the..traveling...I...fainting...I may be a prisoner of war...but they will fear me...even you ALEK. Lucas Ferdinand is my name. My girl's name is Lucy. And our daughter's name is..."


End file.
